


Deceit's Day

by CoralFlowerDaylight (CoralFlower)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, She/Her Pronouns for Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, That's all., deceit is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerDaylight
Summary: Valentine's day is coming up, and the Sides need someone to practice romance on. Virgil knows a guy.(Deceit is Valerie)"Oh, I'd love to transform into an attractive cisgender male and get hit on by all of you," Deceit says. "Especially the prince. Are those sparkles in your eyes natural, Roman, or did you accidentally put your hand in the wrong place while trying to eat breakfast?""Thank you," Roman says. "They're completely natural, as a matter of fact! I don't even eat glitter for breakfast anymore.""Tell me more," Deceit drawls.





	Deceit's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> in this fic deceit is able to make it so that other sides hear static instead of what she's saying if they dont already know the secret shes saying
> 
> also this is for serena cus it was their idea

It all starts when Thomas decides he wants to practice asking someone out.

 

"You... you want to have a fifth person in the next video, for us to practice on?"

"Yes!" Thomas says. "Is that a problem? You guys make things appear all the time, so I thought--"

"It's not a problem," Virgil interjects. "I know a guy."

"Great!"

And Thomas is gone, no longer paying any attention to the mindscape or those within it.

"Anxiety? You know someone who can help us?" Patton says.

"This 'guy' you know, he's not a dark side, is he?" Roman asks.

"You've met," Virgil says shortly.

"I'm not aware of any other light sides," Logan says. "Who do you have in mind?"

Virgil sighs.

"Well-- Deceit."

Roman screeches wordlessly in protest.

"Why Deceit?" Logan pushes his glasses up. "How is that--"

"Deceit can act," Virgil says simply. "Like, really well. I've seen it."

"Well, Anxiety, I'm sure that if you think Deceit can help us, there's always a chance!" Patton says, and Virgil rolls his eyes.

"No way!" Roman says. "Deceit is-- he's bad--"

"Deceit is complicated," Virgil corrects. "Don't be so one-dimensional, Princey."

"I am not one-dimensional! I'm--"

"You're annoying," Virgil says. "Anyway. I'll go talk to Deceit. Who wants to come with? So you light sides can make sure I'm not, oh, I don't know, plotting something?"

"You're always plotting something," Roman mutters under his breath. "Alright, whatever. I guess I'd better tag along."

"I'd like to go as well," Logan says.

"Count me in!"

Virgil rolls his eyes. Great. Call it a party.

 

So Virgil knocks on Deceit's yellow door.

"Deceit," he calls out. "We've got a question."

"I love this yellow!" Patton says. "So cheery!"

"I've got an answer," comes Deceit's response, after a moment, and Virgil rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, we're coming in."

He gives Deceit a moment to lock the door and keep them out, and then opens it.

"Anxiety!" Roman exclaims. "That's rude!"

"You don't know me," Virgil retorts. "Anyway. You guys have met Deceit. Hey so Thomas wants--"

"Hello, Virgil," Deceit interrupts, and Roman flinches back, Logan raises an eyebrow, and Patton tilts his head to the side in confusion. "Great to see you again."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Virgil says. "Thomas wants to--"

"Was that static?" Logan asks, and Deceit heaves a sigh.

"Oh, Anxiety hasn't told you his name yet? What a dreadful shame. Virgil, I thought you told me you _liked_ these people--"

"My name is dumb," Virgil interrupts. "It doesn't matter anyway, stop changing the subject. Deceit. Thomas wants to practice asking people out, so we need you to transform into a hot guy for the next video--"

"Are you listening to yourself?" Deceit says, inspecting her nails with a bored look on her face. "Me? Transform into a hot guy? For a _video_? Who exactly do you think I am? Creativity?"

"Thomas needs practice initiating romantic interactions," Logan says. "Therefore, we-- well, he thinks it appropriate that he practice on an attractive man--"

"Oh, I'd love to transform into an attractive cisgender male and get hit on by all of you," Deceit says. "Especially the prince. Are those sparkles in your eyes natural, Roman, or did you accidentally put your hand in the wrong place while trying to eat breakfast?"

"Thank you," Roman says. "They're completely natural, as a matter of fact! I don't even eat glitter for breakfast anymore."

"Tell me more," Deceit drawls.

"Well--"

"Roman, shut up," Virgil says. "Deceit, I know it sucks, but I've had to do all kinds of uncomfortable shit for these videos. It's your turn."

Deceit stops smiling.

"I refuse," she says. "At least when they call you Anxiety it's still technically what you are. I will not be participating."

"Well, that was a waste of time," Roman says.

"Honestly, I'm not even sure Thomas has the right idea with this," Logan says. "Practicing on a man is only likely to make him flustered. He needs to practice in a situation where he will be able to remain calm, so that he has practice remaining calm in potentially romantic situations."

"Interesting hypothesis, Logan," Deceit says. "What solution would you propose?"

"Well, we could have him practice on the mirror--"

"Ideal!" Deceit says. "Wonderful! Inspired!"

"It's not that good of an idea," Logan says.

"Why not just practice on a girl," Virgil suggests. Deceit narrows her eyes at him, and he shrugs.

"There's still a problem of who will shapeshift into the girl, though," Logan says.

"When will you need me there?" Deceit asks.

"Wait, you'll do it?"

"Who shall I shapeshift into? Anne Hathaway? Nicki Minaj?"

"How about Valerie?" Patton suggests, and that is that.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and whatnot uwu


End file.
